Shackles of Fate
by anothercrazyotaku
Summary: A retelling of FE13 with lots of fluff. I mean LOTS. The story is progressing really slowly but I like how it's shaping up so far. Updated multiple times a week (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1: A Desperate Move

Chapter I: A Desperate Move

"Those blasted servants of Naga! They are truly desperate to flee from fate and run into the past. Morgan! Time to hunt!"

"Y-Yes Master Grima!" the short woman replied.

* * *

The cobalt-haired princess turned to address her party.

"Ready, everyone? We go to save our world today! We're going to see many people we thought lost to us, like my father… but we shall not allow them to perish once again! It's time to change Fate!"

"Lucina. Here." A tall man clad in ebony armor approached the princess and held out his hand.

"Gerome! One of your masks? Are you sure?"

"There may be a time where you need to conceal your identity. Use this."

"T-Thank you, Gerome" Lucina responded, giving him a genuine smile.

"Lucina! He's here!" shouted Kjelle.

"HA HAHAHAHAHA! Isn't this convenient? You can all perish here together!" Grima laughed maniacally.

"You! How did you get in here?! Th-" Lucina stammered.

"The Royal Guard?" Grima finished in a mockingly concerned tone. "You INSOLENT MORTAL! As if they even had HOPE to stand against ME!"

"Everyone! Go! Into the Portal!" Lucina shouted.

"Tch! Such fools," Grima muttered. "Come, Morgan." Extending his hand, Grima cast a powerful tether of dark magic, binding the two.

"We must not be separated. I will disrupt the portal so it won't allow them to group on the other side, but we will. COME, MY SERVANTS! OBLITERATE THEM!"

In answer to Grima's call, and eerie army of soldiers with glowing red eyes amassed behind Grima, following him as he prepared to enter the portal. Once again, Grima extended his hand, channeling immensely powerful dark magic.

"HYAAH!" A dark sphere flew from Grima's fingertips and collided harshly with the edge of the portal, causing its light to flicker slightly. Within the portal, resounding screams could be heard. Turning to Morgan and his army, he motioned for them to enter the portal as well. As he and Morgan stepped in the portal, a royal blue blur descended upon them.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" Lucina cried as she brought down Falchion in a mighty swing, opening a gash in Morgan's torso.

"WHAT?! DAMN YOU!" shouted Grima, firing several blasts of dark magic at Lucina's retreating figure. Instead of pursuing her, Grima decided it would be more prudent to attend to his servant first, Turning to Morgan, he saw her sitting up, drinking from a blue vial.

"I-...I'm fine...master...AUGH!" Morgan collapsed once again, clutching her head as the dark tether that was binding the two shattered like glass.

"Tch. Another setback," Grima muttered. Turning away, he continued to the other end of the portal, leaving Morgan's lifeless form collapsed on the ground.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2A: Divine Intervention

**Wow, so many views already! Here's the first part of chapter 2, its really short but not short enough to fit in, and not long enough to get its own chapter. 2B will be uploaded in a few hours!**

* * *

Chapter 2A: Divine Intervention

Robin headed for Southtown. According to his information, Chrom and the Shepherds should arrive within three days' time. He hastened his pace, feeling something amiss, despite the bright Ylissean morning. Suddenly, the sky darkened and time seemed to slow. A great magic circle appeared in the sky above Robin, who gasped and recoiled. Within the circle was not sky, but darkness, and shapes seemed to be moving within. The snow-haired tactician gasped again. A figure materialized from the rift and fell to ground. A moment later, the rift vanished.

Robin sprinted over to the motionless lump on the ground. The figure rose to face Robin, who stopped, dead in his tracks.

"Wh-What?! How is this possible?! Who ar- AAH!"

Grima had extended his hand and cast another tether of dark magic, this time between himself and Robin, causing Robin to collapse.

"All too easy,"Grima remarked.

Suddenly, the tether shattered, and Grima sensed Robin fracture mentally.

"Damn! Too soon," cried Grima before vanishing in a burst of light.


	3. Chapter 2B: Invisible Ties

**Without further ado, chapter 2B.**

Chapter 2B: Invisible Ties

"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

"HAHAHA, you fools! Struggle all you want, but you cannot rewrite what has already been written!" Validar yelled.

"Don't listen to him, Robin! Anything can change!" Chrom cried. "On my mark!"

Chrom proceeded to charge Validar with Falchion poised to strike. Robin followed him closely, laying down cover fire in the form of repeated Thoron shots.

"Why do you resist?" Validar taunted. " All of your efforts are futile! YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE, BY MY HAND!"

Amplified by Grima's power flowing from the altar, Validar hurled orbs of dark magic, intercepting Robin's Thoron and forcing Chrom to perform drastic evasive maneuvers.

"Robin! Now!" Chrom yelled.  
"Right!" Robin replied.

Chrom leapt into the air in front of Robin. On cue, Robin switched to his Elwind tome and cast its magic towards Chrom's airborne figure, propelling him to the roof. Switching back to Thoron, he cast another bolt at Validar, intercepting his attack towards Chrom, filling the air with smoke and obscuring Robin's view.

Pinpointing validar, Chrom flipped and pushed off of the ceiling and came barreling down upon Validar, burying Falchion up to the hilt in Validar's chest.

"AARGH!" Validar cried.

Not knowing who yelled, Robin began to panic.

"Chrom? CHROM?!...ELWIND!" Robin cleared the smoke away just in time to see Chrom pull Falchion out of Validar's chest.

"Wha-...What have...you...aaah." Validar exclaimed as he fell and was consumed by a mystical purple fire. Chrom dropped his guard and walked over to Robin, sheathing Falchion and sporting a triumphant smile.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! DAMN YOU BOTH!" Validar screamed, using the last of his strength to hurl one last bolt of dark magic at the two friends. Unable to intercept the blast with one of his own, Robin did the only thing he could think of. He shoved Chrom sideways, taking the full force of Grima's pure, dark energy. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted up by Chrom.

"Hey, you alright? That'll be the last of _him_. Thanks to you we were able to put an end to this. We can rest e… lon… st" Chrom's voice grew faint as red streaks began to encroach Robin's vision.

"Hey! What's wrong? NO! HANG O- GGH!" Chrom gasped as he looked down, impaled through the chest by a dagger of lightning magic.\

"This is not your… your fault. Promise me… Escape from here. Go…"Chrom collapsed, dead. Maniacal laughter filled Robin's head as he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Ansers

**Hey, everyone! I didn't expect this to be so popular already! *blushes* Here's chapter 3 a bit early, as a treat for you guys being so supportive!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Darkness. What did he see just then? Who had died? No, who had he killed? Who was he? Robin couldn't' remember anything. Then, out of nowhere, a voice pierced the void.

"Chrom, we _have_ to do _something_…" by the sound of it, a young girl had spoken. Chrom…that name was familiar for some reason…

"Well, what do you propose we do?" a strong, measured deep male voice responded to the girl. This voice was also familiar, and it had a tone as if it was accustomed to taking charge.

"I-I don't know!" the girl was beginning to panic at the pressure forced upon her.

Struggling greatly, Robin slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed.

Turning to face Robin, the man said "I see you're awake now." Was this Chrom? the voice matched the name, but Robin wasn't sure, since there was the silhouette of another man behind the two in front of him.

"Hey there!" the girl said in a friendly voice and beaming at Robin.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," the man said with a hint of friendly sarcasm. "Give me your hand."

The man offered Robin his right hand, of which Robin grasped with his own. He observed a peculiar purple mark on his own hand, and briefly considered what it might be.

Standing up, Robin looked around. The girl was smiling at him. She had slightly curly blonde hair done up in matching side ponytails, and wore a yellow dress to match her hair. To her right, a stern man with rumpled brown hair looked appraisingly at Robin. He was clad in heavy blue armor and stood at attention. The man who helped Robin up was clearly the leader of this group. He had cobalt hair swept back from his forehead and was clad in regal armor, complete with a pure white cape. He also had a strange symbol on his exposed right shoulder.

"You alright?" the man asked.

"Yes. Th-Thank you, Chrom." Robin stammered. This man was definitely Chrom. Something had just clicked in his head, identifying the man before him.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom asked. Surprisingly, he want put off in the slightest by Robin knowing who he was. Robin registered this man's lack of reaction and continued.

"No, actually, Its strange...Your name just...well… came to me." Robin said. His head hurt slightly. how long was he asleep?

"Hmm, how curious," Chrom replied. Retaining his composure, he pressed on. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name, its...uh… hmm?" Robin furrowed his brow, racking his brain for some hint to his own identity. 'This is basic stuff!' Robin thought furiously. 'How do I not know anything?!'

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked, his expression suddenly changing to serious. Subconsciously, his hand drifted towards Falchion's hilt.

"I'm not sure...sorry, where are we exactly?" Robin inquired, visibly confused.

"Hey! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The girl exclaimed.

"What it is is a load of horse crap," the stern man responded. Turning to Robin, he continued "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?

"But it's the truth!" Robin sputtered. They were heavily armed and he was outnumbered, so he started to panic.

"What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom interjected.

'Frederick. Well, that's one question answered' thought Robin.

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." Frederick responded.

"Right then. We'll take him back to town and sort this out there." Chrom decided. They all turned away, motioning Robin to follow.

"Hold on a moment! Don't I get a say in this?!" Robin cried.

"Peace, friend" Chrom replied. "I promise we'll hear all you have to say once we get back to town. Come on."


	5. Chapter 4: Ember

Chapter 4: Ember

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" Robin inquired.

"Hah!" Chrom exclaimed. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" inquired Frederick. "Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! That furrowed brow of his is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please," Chrom said. Turning to Robin, he continued, "This land is known as Ylisse. Our Ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom, but then, you already knew that." He turned to gesture to the girl beside him. "The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!...hmph!" pouted Lissa. "Ignore him. He can be a bit stupid at times. You're lucky the Shepherds found you, though. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

Cogs began turning furiously in Robin's head at Lissa's last comment. Turning to Chrom, he asked "Shepherds? You tend sheep?...and in full armor?"

"Hah. It can be quite the dangerous job at times. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom said, half-jokingly.

"A title I shall bear with pride, despite milord's constant japes." Frederick responded. "Gods forbid, ONE of us should keep an appropriate level of caution," he continued, shooting Chrom a dirty look in the process. He pressed on, addressing Robin, "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but I'm afraid my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, Frederick. I would do no less myself." Robin replied. "AH! My name is Robin! I just remembered that...how odd. Well, there's one mystery solved."

"Robin? Is that foreign? Oh, nevermind. We can discuss that, and more, as soon as we get back to town. Once we get there, we -"

"CHROM! The town!" Lissa interjected.

Everyone turned at Lissa's exclamation and followed her gaze to see large plumes of smoke rising from what seemed to be the remains of a town.

"Damn those blasted brigands!" Chrom yelled. "Frederick! Lissa! Come on!" Chrom began sprinting towards the smoke in a desperate attempt to help.

"What about him, milord?!" Frederick called after him.

"Unless he's on fire as well, he can wait!" Chrom called back.

"Hah. Aptly put." Frederick chuckled as he mounted his horse. "Come, Lissa." Frederick extended his hand and helped Lissa onto his horse and rode off toward Chrom and the town.

"But...uhm... wait! I'm coming too!" Robin called, but to no response. Sighing, he began making his way towards everyone else to help them secure the town.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I haven't had time to type anything recently, because testing. I do have everything up to Chapter 8 (Chapter 2 in the game) written out in my notebook, so more chapters will come more often! Just bear with me, okay?**


	6. Chapter 5: First Blood

**Hey guys! Here's the latest Chapter, I hope you all like it! Its my first attempt at action scenes, and I don't like them much, but I won't omit them from the story. I apologize if it isn't too good, and feel free to leave a review to give me tips on how to improve, ok? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: First Blood

Chrom, Frederick and Lissa ashed into the Town Square's southwest corner, observing the damage the brigands had inflicted. There were several Myrmidons and Barbarians, and towards the Town Clock tower, there was a large man with red tattoos on his cheeks issuing orders. The few mages that were scattered about cast fire magic on other parts of the town, spreading the fire further.

"Chrom! We have to stop them!" Lissa shouted.

"Don't worry, Lissa. After today, these brigands won't be bothering anyone ever again…" Chrom replied, a grim look crossing his face.

At that moment, Robin appeared behind Frederick and called "Wait!"

As Robin approached, Chrom started to grow suspicious. "Robin! You followed us?! Why?!" He said forcefully. Drawing his sword, he raised it in a defensive position, as if expecting an attack from Robin.

"I'm armed, and I know my way around a battle. I want to help, if you'll have me." Robin replied calmly.

"Right. Of course." Chrom replied awkwardly. Lowering his sword, he continued, "Just stay close to us, all right?"

"Remember, Robin, these are practiced thieves and murderers." Frederick interjected. "They will not hesitate to cut you down if you permit them. Do not give them that chance!"

"Right." Robin replied.

"Ready, everyone? OK, Let's go!" Chrom said.

"Hold on! Listen, it would be bad if we got cut off or surrounded out there, we're outnumbered. We should travel in pairs, and hug the walls of those buildings and the riverbank so we don't get overwhelmed." Robin said hastily.

"And who are you to be giving us orders?" Frederick asked suspiciously.  
"Frederick! We don't have time to question him! As crazy as it seems, I think that plan is our best and fastest shot at finishing this." Chrom said angrily.

"Thanks, Chrom. You and Frederick head north until you hit the riverbank, then proceed along it until you get to the bridge. Lissa and i will head east and we'll meet you there. Let's go!"

As Robin moved forward, he pulled out his Thunder tome and fired a few shots into the center of the square. Three Barbarians fell on impact and a fourth was blasted into a wall and did not get up again.

"Holy wow, Robin! You can use magic!?" Lissa exclaimed.

"Heh. I guess so." Robin replied. "I felt this tome in my coat when i was following you, and I-"

A sudden movement drew Robin's eye behind Lissa.

"Drop!" Robin commanded forcefully. Obeying instantly, Lissa ducked as Robin extended his right hand and hurled a ball of lightning right where her head had just been.

An enemy Myrmidon had crept up behind Lissa and taken a great slash at her back, but she avoided the strike and a moment later, the spell caught him in the chest, stunning him. A moment later, Robin opened the man's chest with a great upwards slash from his Bronze Sword.

"You all right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Lissa replied with a grin.

"Good, the let's keep moving. We need to catch up to Chrom and Frederick."

As Robin and Lissa got to the designated rendezvous point, Lissa looked beyond the bridge and saw Chrom viciously battling the presumed leader of the band of brigands. This one seemed to match Chrom in physical strength, and both men were covered in small cuts from the other's weapon.

"Robin, look! There's Chrom!" Lissa said excitedly.

"Come on, we have to help him!" Robin said, dashing across the bridge. "Chrom! Get back!" he called.

Chrom jumped back, avoiding the man's axe and feeling a magical warmth around himself. A moment after the healing magic had taken effect, another spell sailed over Chrom's shoulder and struck the brigand in the face. Taking the opportunity, Chrom dashed in again and decapitated the man.

"Heh. That's the end of _him_." Chrom smirked as he wiped Falchion on the man's garment before returning it to it's sheath.

"Milord. The other brigands seem to have fled." Frederick remarked.

"Good. It seems as if this town won't be seeing any more bandit problems for a while." Chrom replied. Turning to address Robin, he said "That was some excellent work, Robin. Things would have been much worse without you."

"I'll say!" Lissa said. "Swords, sorcery AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do, Robin!?"

"You flatter me," Robin said, blushing slightly. "I'm just happy to have been of service."

"You certainly were, Robin. We thank you for that." Chrom added.

"Beg pardon, milord, but did you notice? Those brigands were speaking with a Plegian accent." Frederick interjected.

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked quizzically.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They've been sending small bands of brigands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom answered grimly.

"War? What would they hope to gain from that?" Robin presed.

"I'll explain when we get back to Ylisstol. We should return there soon. Frederick?"

"I'll prepare what supplie we have for travel, milord"

"Good. We should travel a good distance before nightfall. We should reach the capital by noon tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 6: The Road Home

**Hello! Here's the newest chapter. Its a tad short, but it was either going to be a short chapter or a really, REALLY long one, and since I'm lazy, I decided to make it short. Don't worry, I have up to Chapter ten written out, i just need my editor to get off his lazy ass and continue working for me. ANYWHO... Enjoy the latest installment of Shackles of fate, and don't forget to Review my work with all the hate for my lazy ass :3**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Road Home

Night fell on the party as they journeyed to the Capitol.

"Milord, may I suggest we make camp? Its dangerous to travel by nightfall." Frederick remarked.

"Agreed. Robin, why don't we go hunting? Frederick can make the fire and clear a campsite for us." Chrom said.

"I can help with the fire," Robin replied. "I'll just find a nice tree branch, hit it with a Thunder spell, and bam!"

"Instant forest fire" Frederick replied sarcastically.

"Oh… yes, I suppose that could happen…" Robin said, clearly mortified. "Uh...I'll just go hunting with Chrom, then."

* * *

A few hours later, Robin and Chrom sat around a roaring campfire, courtesy of Frederick, eating a large brown bear that Robin had killed with his magic.

"Geez. Why can't you kill us an animal that normal people eat? I mean, who eats _bear_? This is screwing with the food chain…" Lissa complained.

"Just eat, Lissa. Meat is meat" Chrom remarked between mouthfuls.

"In what universe does meat smell like your old boots?! Wait, I take that back. Your old boots smell better! Right Robin? Um...Robin?"

*Munch, Munch*

"Oh." Lissa said, obviously deflated. "Well, I guess you'd eat almost anything after lying in a field for who knows how long.."

"C'mon Lissa, you should eat," Chrom replied in Robin's stead.

"Yes, milady. Every experience makes us stronger, even those we don't enjoy. I do believe you mentioned 'getting used to all this'?" Frederick remarked with a bemused grin.

"OH YEAH?!" Lissa cried. "The why don't I see _YOU_ eating any, Frederick?!"

"Oh, I...um… I had a rather large lunch today! Yes, quite." Frederick recovered hastily.

"Yeah, right." Robin pitched. He finally appeared to have finished a rather large portion of bear, and was at last contributing to the conversation around him. "You're just afraid of bear, aren't you?"

"Not at all! I just thought I'd leave more for the rest of you." Frederick replied with a grimace.

"Frederick, just shut up." Everyone laughed in unison at the Lieutenant's discomfort as Frederick fidgeted and blabbed incoherently at this latest response.


	8. Chapter 7: Something Amiss

**Hiya guys! Sorry about the long time between updates, but i was at Fanime Con for 4 days! IT WAS SUPER AMAZING! I bought 2 Lucina posters, but as soon as i did that, i spent the last of my money and then i saw the "Chrom wants YOU!" poster from the Frederick-Chrom C support and i got super sad, but im gonna get it next year!  
****Sorry for rambling there. Anywho... Chapter 7! yaaaaay.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Something Amiss

Chrom bolted upright in a cold sweat. He couldn't pinpoint exactly why, but he was sure something was very wrong. He looked over to Frederick, who was still sound asleep, and thought 'What the hell was that? Nothing got Frederick's attention, so why does something feel so...off?'

Turning to the forest, he got up and put his cape and Falchion back on.

"Chrom, where are you going?"

Apparently, Chrom's movement had woken Lissa up.

"I'm just going to have a look around. I'll be back soon, so go back to sleep." he replied. Turning around, he set off towards the dark mass of trees in front of him.

"Not alone, you're not! I'm coming along too!" Lissa insisted.

"Ugh. Fine" Chrom replied. Lissa really couldn't be negotiated with when she got like this. "Just stay close, will you?"

"Right!" Lissa chirped, clutching her staff.

As they set off into the woods, they engages in playful sibling banter. The occasional groan could be heard from either one, had anyone happened to be passing by at the time. As soon as Chrom deemed nothing particularly out of the ordinary, they started making their way back to camp.

As soon as they turned, the ground beneath their feet began to quake violently, and both royals clutched each other for support. The earth behind them rose to an astonishing height, as if a God was lifting it up. Great flaming boulders hurled out of the fissure, crashing into the woods around them.

"Lissa, run." Chrom said forcefully.

"What?" Lissa responded, terrified by the whole scenario in front of her.

"I mean it. GO!"

They ran together through the burning forest, fires cutting them off at odd angles. When they finally got back to their old campsite, it was obvious that it had been hastily abandoned.  
"Where'd they go?!" Lissa cried.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here. They probably felt the earthquake, noticed we were gone, and went to find us. Regardless, we have to move." Chrom replied.

Looking around, Chrom saw a yellow flare rising up from the sea of foliage.

"Chrom, look! That's Robin's Thunder!" Lissa exclaimed.

As they began to move towards Robin's signal, Lissa froze.

"Chrom, what is that?!" Lissa gasped.

A sigil had appeared in the sky, forming a rift. Three figures could be seen moving inside, one pursuing two others. as the two figures approached the rift's exit, Chrom gasped audibly and drew Falchion. Two undead fighters dropped from the portal and stared down the royal siblings. The first charged at Chrom wildly, axe raised to strike. Chrom quickly sidestepped it and slashed the figure through the torso, opening a large gash in its chest. Completely unfazed, the figure turned its head almost completely around, looked Chrom in the eye before turning with the rest of its body; performing a powerful backhand chop. Chrom hastily blocked the strike at the shaft with the flat of his blade. Reversing the situation, he locked his blade under the head of the axe and disarmed the fighter before knocking it down and killing it with a jump stab in the back. The figure dissolved into a cloud of purple smoke.

"AUGH!" Lissa yelled.

Whipping his head around, he saw lissa cornered by the second fighter raising its axe, preparing to kill his little sister. Dashing towards them, Chrom yelled frantically, trying to get its attention. The figure took no notice and brought it down in a powerful swing. At the last second before impact, Lissa closed her eyes and wished for a miracle. The next moment, she heard the sharp crack of metal hitting metal.


	9. Chapter 8: Unwelcome Change

**Hi again, everyone! Sorry about this extremely late update, but finals are finally over and I'm hoping to get back into a regular posting schedule. In this chapter we have Sully and Virion, complete with a bib and his hopeless philandering. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Unwelcome Change

When Lissa opened her eyes, she gasped audibly. A young masked man had thrown himself between her and the monster, with his sword positioned defensively over the nape of his neck. The fighter was attempting to push the young man away with its axe, but the man held firm. He turned to see a slack-jawed Chrom staring at the scene, rather than acting to help them.

"HELP!" he yelled.

Snapping out of his stupor, Chrom charged towards the fighter, sword raised. At the same instant, the young man pushed back, spun, and they bisected the monster. It too dissolved into a cloud of purple smoke. As they both sheathed their swords, Chrom addressed this newcomer.

"That was quite an entrance. What's your name, stranger?"

The man turned to answer, but then fled at the sight of Robin and Frederick emerging from the gloom behind Chrom.

"Chrom, what the hell are these things?!" Robin cried frantically.

"I've no idea, but they certainly aren't friendly. We'd better kill them, just to be safe." Chrom replied, redrawing Falchion.

"Chrom, we should take cover in those towers. They'll limit avenues of approach and offer significant boosts to our combat." Robin remarked.

"Right then. Frederick, come with me, we'll secure this one here. Robin and Lissa, take that one over there" Chrom ordered, signaling to the two respective towers that the parties were to hold.

"Right!" Everyone chorused.

As Robin and Lissa made their way towards their tower, two more figures came crashing through the woods. The first to appear was a cavalier clad in crimson armor and short, spiky red hair. She had a blunt, no-nonsense demeanor about her and carried a bronze lance. Pursuing her desperately was a rather strange nobleman wearing an overlarge bib and carrying an iron bow. He appeared to be attempting to seduce the cavalier, who was obviously fed up with him.

"Sully! Over here!" Chrom called, attempting to draw her attention.

"Chrom! I'm coming!" Sully responded. "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of you am I gonna stab first? I know just where, too, shoved right up your-"

"Hold on!" The strange man interrupted. "Leave the war to the warriors, good lady, and-"

"Move, Ruffles." Sully interjected. "I can fight as well as any man, let alone a man with a bib."  
"Well now!" The man yelled indignantly. "I'll have you know, this is a CRAVAT!"

"And I really don't care! I've got to help my friends slaughter a bunch of monsters, so I really don't have time for your philandering!"

"Pray, at least tell me your name."  
"I'm Sully. I'm also a Shepherd."

"'Sully,' Simply divine! I am Virion, known far and wide as-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sully yelled, proceeding to roundhouse kick Virion, sending him sprawling onto his back. Turning back to the battle, she remounted her horse and rode over to Chrom's tower. Robin proceeded to cleave a Mercenary in half and blast it away with a surge of lightning magic. As the Shepherds grouped, a large fighter sporting a hand axe blundered out of the forest and hurled its weapon at Chrom. Chrom deftly rolled to his left, narrowly avoiding the whirl of steel. As he looked up, he saw the gigantuan monster barreling towards him, presumably to tackle and beat him to a pulp. Scrambling frantically, he stood and poised Falchion to strike at the beast's neck, but it fell before it reached him, impaled by three different weapons. Frederick, Sully, and the masked man from before had all come to Chrom's rescue by killing his assailant.

Sighing, Frederick dismounted, gave the masked man an approving nod, and turned to Chrom. "That seems to be the last of them." He remarked. Gesturing to the masked man, he continued "This young man took care of the others.

Addressing this new arrival, Chrom added "Your efforts are much appreciated, friend. My sister owes you her life, and I am grateful for that. I never did get your name, may I have it now?"

"You may call me...Marth." he responded.

"I also never got a chance to thank you before" Lissa chirped. "So...Thank you. You were very brave."

Nodding in recognition, Marth turned back to Chrom. "This world is teetering on the brink of calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. you have been warned." Turning on his heel, Marth walked swiftly into the forest and was swallowed by the gloom.

"Hold on! What's teetering where now?" Lissa exclaimed. "WAIIIIT!" But no answer came to Lissa's call.

"We should continue moving towards the capitol, milord." Frederick said, breaking the silence.


	10. Chapter 9: Reaction

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in forever. Here's the latest chapter, In Lucina's perspective this time. It's also completely fluff, so you don't realy have to read it, you won't miss any important story bits. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Reaction

Ugh. That could have gone so much better. Just my luck to end up right next to the person I'm trying to protect. Thankfully, they weren't too nosy, otherwise, my story would have come out right away, and then what could I do? The only major problem now was preemptively introducing the Risen into this timeline. They shouldn't be too much of a problem, though. It seems as though coming through that rift weakened them considerably.

I set to work clearing a campsite and starting a fire, just like how Frederick had taught me, so long ago. As the fire grows, I feed it slowly and begin to reflect on my current predicament. During the trip through time, my companions vanished somewhere along the way, presumably arriving in different points in time.I hope I can meet up with some of them along the course of my journey, but I can't afford to search for them, not now. My priority is Chrom and his group, although there is a problem there, too.

The mage with my father, he wore the same cloak the Grima's avatar did in my future. Who was he, and why was he with Chrom? Maybe he was the one who ended up betraying him. If that's the case, I should keep a close watch on him, to ensure he doesn't try anything with him.

The fire has flared up, but I don't have enough energy to go hunting. I reach into one of my pockets and carefully unwrap a small serving of cured meat, which I take a bite of and repack for later. I should probably save food for the road, in case I can't find a reliable source of food. Chewing slowly, I carefully remove my armor, cape, and mask, folding it neatly and placing them by my designated sleeping area, then undoing this Naga-forsaken hairdo.

Laying down, I silently offer Naga for this second chance to right the world, and for letting me see Father again. My father. He's just as I remember him. His broad shoulders and look of grim determination, and the unyielding trust in those he fights alongside. I almost exploded with giddiness upon seeing him again and Aunt Lissa tonight.

I turn over and lay on my back, gazing up at the stars for the first time that I can remember. They seem so much brighter in this time. Another reason I must not fail, I suppose. I smile to myself as i close my eyes, drifting off into the most comfortable sleep I've ever had, not having to worry whether or not I'll be attacked, or if someone will be dead when I wake.

End Chapter 9


End file.
